


Kiss

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, It's just 500 words of random fluffy cuteness, M/M, University, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: Xephos and Strife's first kiss





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy drabble of these two. There's a lot of this on my laptop.. Not that I regret any of it.  
> It's very fun, and very cute, and I probably won't be stopping any time soon.

It had been a few months now. But Will still wasn't entirely sure how his life had ended up like this. He'd never intended for this to happen. Quite the contrary. He'd wanted nothing to do with his roommate- he had never expected to end up completely and utterly lovesick over him.. And now. Well. Things really were wonderful. So he certainly wasn't complaining.

It was late into the evening, they hadn't had lessons today so had spent that free time together. They were now sat together on one of the beds, cross-legged, fingers intertwined, foreheads occasionally bumping together when they moved a little too fast. Whispering silly little things to each other and snickering quietly as a result. Will wasn't sure why he'd always avoided stuff like this, it was actually quite nice. Very nice, in fact. The quiet, and the company, everything. It was lovely. Especially with Xephos, somehow that made it even better.

After a while, Xephos lifted his head a little, meeting Will's bright emerald eyes with his shimmering diamonds, his freckles dusted pink along his ears and cheeks, Will doubted that his own were much better. Will watched Xephos' eyes wander across his face, not sure what to do, if he should say something, do something..

Xephos looked down at their hands and pulled one of his free, moving it up and running tender fingers along Will's jaw, Will felt his heart flutter in his chest at the touch. Swallowing and licking his lips nervously. Xephos wasn't meeting his eyes, instead he seemed to be looking at his lips, tilting his head to the side a fraction. After a moment, his blue eyes flicked back up to meet Strife's, a smile tugging at his lips, before looking down again. "..Can I?" He asked softly, voice barely above a whisper, moving a fraction closer.

It took a few seconds for Will to realise what Xephos wanted- and he found that he didn't want to say no, glancing down at Xephos's lips too and tilting his head a fraction, though worried about moving any further- scared he'd do something wrong-

Xephos inched forwards until their lips met, pressing lightly and holding them together for a few seconds. Will's eyes fluttered before drifting closed, feeling his face heat up, certain that all of his freckles were now bright pink. Warmth blooming in his chest and making him feel fuzzy.

His first kiss... And it was _amazing._

It took a moment for Will to open his eyes when Xephos pulled away, though when he did he was glad to see his partner still so close, eyes still bright blue but his face flushed with pink lights, smiling happily at Will, who couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips.

He was perhaps, a little confused, but- for some reason that he couldn't quite explain. He wanted more kisses, with Xephos. Lots more kisses.

Thankfully, so did Xephos, and it didn't take long for them to share another- and another- and another.


End file.
